


The Other Time Nicky Was Captured

by fandomsandflash



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Capture, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe likes to draw, Kissing, M/M, Nicky and Joe are so in love with each other, Nicky needs a hug, No one can convince me otherwise, Oh My God, Pre-Canon, Protective Nicky, Romance, Temporary Character Death, nazis are bad, soft, torture but not explicitly shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandflash/pseuds/fandomsandflash
Summary: Nicky has been captured once before and experimented on - by Nazis. But that time Joe wasn't with him, and they were all a bit younger.AKA I saw a post by @/lushthemagicdragon on Tumblr and couldn't get it out of my head.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 77
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with the characters - sorry if they seem a bit different. Please enjoy!

Nicky awoke with a start, as he usually did after dying. He blinked and his head spun as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was on a table, naked, and he had wires and tubes connected to him in various places. His mouth was dry, so dry, and he felt sticky, somehow. He tried to rub his eyes, but his arms were chained to the table, so he just had to blink away that death film. His head was really pounding, in a way that meant he hadn’t eaten properly or had anything to drink in a while. 

He started to take in his surroundings as he came into his body some more. He seemed to be in a small, well-lit room. It was almost clinical in its cleanliness, and the bright lights made his head hurt even more. Nicky wondered where Joe was, if he was okay. Well, he was probably okay, even if he was dead. But Nicky still wished Joe could have been there with him. Nicky tugged experimentally on his restraints - they seemed sturdy enough. He wouldn’t be able to make an easy escape, especially in his condition. Nicky was more than tempted to go to sleep or just die, whichever came first, because he felt so miserable. He was sure he would make it out eventually, so what was the harm in a little nap right now?

But just as he had decided to sleep, three men walked in, speaking German in hushed tones. Nicky’s German was rusty and needed some work, but he still caught snippets of what they were saying. 

“Impossible,” one man said. 

Another breathed, “demon.”

Nicky just sighed. The one who appeared to be the head scientist walked over to him and exclaimed, in Italian, _“you’re awake!”_ At least they spoke the same language. 

_“Yes, I am. And I am chained to a table. I wonder, could you remove these restraints? I will not harm you. But I would kill for a glass of water.”_

The head scientist looked at him with something like disdain written on his features. He snorted. _“You are nothing more than my pet now. You will eat when I give food and drink when I give water. And I will learn your secrets. For now, though, you will stay on this table.”_

Nicky just sighed. _“There are bad people in the world, and then there are people like you. I wonder how you can sleep at night.”_

The scientist curled his lips into what looked like it was supposed to be a smile. “ _The work I’m doing here will change the world. Your suffering for a better future. That’s how I sleep at night.”_ Then he gestured for one of the others to hand him something. _“For now, though, it would be better if you weren’t conscious.”_

Nicky felt the needle enter his arm, before everything faded to black. 

-

12 Hours Earlier

-

Nicky awoke to sunlight streaming into the bedroom, a gentle golden that matched his happy mood. Joe was draped over his back, as per usual, and Nicky gave the hand encircling him a gentle squeeze. Nicky could feel Joe’s breath on his neck, and the rhythmic nature of it threatened to lull him back to sleep. Instead, though, he turned around in Joe’s arms to study him. Who would have thought that it would have been the two of them? Nicky’s eyes roamed over Joe’s closed eyes, his nose, his lips. It must have been fate or destiny that had brought them together. What else could account for Nicky finding the love of his life in the middle of what were supposed to be his last moments? Nicky allowed himself a few more moments of peace before he forced himself out of the bed. They did not have the luxury of a lazy morning, unfortunately. He walked into the main room, where Andy and Booker were already awake and sitting at the table. They were eating and discussing under their breath. Nicky passed them and went to get some water before sitting down. 

“We need to be more careful,” Andy was stating. “At any moment, one of us could be sought out. There’s no sense in being unnecessarily careless. And after last week, we should really keep a low profile.”

Booker took a drink out of a mug, which Nicky suspected had more than coffee in it. “We are being careful, Andy. We’re doing all we can. We relocated, got new IDs, and we are laying low. I don’t know what else you want from us.”

Nicky just watched the exchange, still in the process of waking up. He had seen this argument play out many times before. Then, a sleepy voice from the bedroom called, “Nicolo?”

Rising from his seat, Nicky filled another glass with water and went back into the bedroom. He handed Joe the cup, reaching his hand out to ruffle his bedhead. “ _Good morning,”_ Nicky whispered, planting a kiss on Joe’s cheek. “ _The others are already up. Arguing-”_ He was interrupted by Joe kissing him briefly and firmly on the mouth. 

“ _It’s too early,”_ Joe grumbled, never a morning person. “ _Come back to bed with me?”_

“ _I can’t,”_ Nicky said reluctantly. “ _Andy wants me to go out and scope a location. She thinks there may be some people looking for us.”_

 _“I’ll go too. I don’t want you out there alone.”_ Nicky looked fondly at Joe, just woken up, and already wanting to protect him. 

“ _You have a different mission, I’m afraid. Don’t worry though - I’m just doing reconnaissance. I’ll be fine.”_ Nicky planted another kiss on Joe’s cheek, then stood up, stretching. Joe watched him dig through a pile of clothes before putting on a mostly-clean shirt, an outer jacket, and pants. Nicky began to load his guns and store them when Joe came up from behind and hugged him. 

“ _Promise me you’ll be careful,”_ Joe whispered. “ _I think I’ll kill Booker if you’re not here.”_ Nicky laughed and melted back into him as Joe pressed soft kisses to the side of his neck. 

“ _Don’t worry, I will be careful. I promise. And you will be careful too, yes?”_ Nicky felt more than heard Joe snort against him. 

“ _Yes, I will be. Only so that I can make it back here, to you.”_

_“Always the romantic, Yusuf.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is very much appreciated and kudos are the food for my soul :). If I feel the need I will write Joe breaking him out and their fluffy reunion haha. Let me know if that's what you want :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am just blown away by the response from this fic!! Thank you all so much for your support :). Please enjoy this!!

Nicky could feel his heartbeat pounding, well, everywhere. In his ears, his eyes, the tips of his fingers and his toes. He didn’t think he had died because he did not awaken with a start. Instead, the fog slowly cleared from his head. Then everything came crashing back to him. The Nazis, being captured. He must have been sedated. Nicky had pants on now, for which he was thankful, if not a little concerned for how they got on his body. He was alone in the sterile room. His head throbbed, dehydration and malnutrition beginning to kick in. Just because he couldn’t die didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the effects of capture. 

The head scientist walked into the room, flanked by his two cronies. Nicky just eyed them warily.  _ “How are we doing today, my lab rat?”  _ The head scientist sneered at him. 

Could it have really been a full day already? He had been unconscious for that long? Nicky just looked at him - the phrase did not really translate across the languages so it didn’t make much sense.  _ “You are never going to find what you are looking for. Not from me, at least.”  _ Nicky knew this much to be the truth, anyway. There wasn’t some secret hidden in his genetic code. It was a secret hidden in his heart, in his soul. 

“ _ Well, I have all the time in the world. Or I guess, you do. Even if I die, someone will continue my work. You will never see freedom again, that much I can guarantee.”  _

Nicky resisted the urge to snort. Who did this guy think he was? 

The scientist continued, “ _ we are still looking for your friends, though. Multiple test subjects would be better than just the one, don’t you think?”  _

Hearing his words, Nicky saw red. He tugged at his restraints, thrashing, trying to get to the scientist any way that he could. Nicky swore that he was going to kill him, that it wouldn’t be fast, either. “You are going to regret this, little man,” Nicky seethed. “One day, soon, you will wish you had never met me. You will wish you had never even been born. You think you know what is going to happen? I’ve lived lifetimes and killed countless men like you. Your life may center around me, but in the end, you are nothing more than another body for me to dispose of.” Nicky spoke in an old tongue, one that no one understood anymore. No one except for him and his companions, of course. But Nicky was not going to allow this man to lay a finger on any of them. 

The scientist looked a bit unsettled, but just pulled out a tray of instruments. He picked up something that looked like a scalpel and held it like a dagger.  _ “I don’t know what you just said, but I’m betting it wasn’t anything nice. For that, you are going to pay.”  _ He drove the instrument into Nicky’s leg, and Nicky cried out. God, it hurt. The scientist didn’t pull it out, making it so that the wound could not close on its own. “ _ I hope this teaches you to behave.”  _

He left the scalpel sticking in Nicky’s leg, and he and the other two left the room. As the door closed behind them, Nicky groaned. Not the most fun day he had ever had, but at least now he had a weapon. Nicky dislocated his thumb on his left hand, trying to muffle his scream as he removed his hand from the restraint. Then he grabbed the instrument still stabbing him and removed it quickly. This was certainly not ideal, but he couldn’t wait until it fully healed to get going. Nicky used the scalpel to cut at the binds on his legs and ankles. They were stubborn and thick, but he was determined. His other hand was still handcuffed, but Nicky reached for the tray and grabbed something to pick the handcuff with. Finally, he was free of the restraints. 

Nicky took inventory of his body. His leg was still hurting and his left hand did not feel great, but he was angry, and sometimes that was more powerful than anything else. He had streaks of blood - his own, he presumed, all over his torso and legs. Nicky remembered a lot of pain before they had sedated him. And though his body was healed, his soul was now scarred. He was going to get back at them for that. 

Before he could plan a way to leave the room though, the door swung open. 

-

48 hours earlier

-

Nicky slung the bag with his guns, sword, and supplies over his shoulder. This should be an easy enough mission. He leaned down to lace up his boots, then stood and walked out of the bedroom. Joe, Booker, and Andy were gathered around the table, planning their extraction. While Nicky scouted a location, a new possible safehouse, the others would be retrieving a potentially disastrous device from a lab. Nicky was actually going to be the safest of all of them. 

“I will go, take notes, and report back my findings. Should be straightforward. In fact, I should be back before all of you,” Nicky smiled at them, his found family. “I’ll see you all in a bit. Good luck and be safe.”

Joe walked up to him, that scowl on his face. “ _ I don’t like that you’re going alone,”  _ he switched to Italian.  _ “Not that I don’t trust you, of course, but I wish I could be there with you, my love.”  _ Joe placed his hand gently on Nicky’s cheek, and Nicky could feel the warmth radiating from his palm. 

_ “Don’t worry, I will be fine. If anything, I’m more worried about you. Plus, anything we go through, we go through together. It has always been this way and it always will be this way.”  _ Nicky brought his hand up to cradle Joe’s face in return. “ _ I’ll see you in a bit.”  _ They touched foreheads, just allowing themselves to take up the same space. Nicky felt Joe’s breath on his face, and they leaned in at the same time. Their lips pressed together briefly, the familiarity and tenderness of the gesture comforting Nicky. 

Nicky pulled away and wrapped his arms around Joe, pulling their bodies close together. He felt Joe’s arms encircle him and hold tight. Nicky buried his face in Joe’s neck and breathed him in.  _ “This isn’t a goodbye. Just a ‘see you later’.”  _ Nicky whispered, aware of the other two probably watching them. 

They pulled apart again, sharing another brief kiss.  _ “I’ll see you later, then.”  _ Joe smiled at him, and Nicky believed everything was going to be okay. Nicky made himself pull away and walked out the door. 

“I’ll see you all later.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their story is not quite finished in my mind! Who was that who came into Nicky's room? Where are Joe and the others? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I will try to upload the next chapter soon :). Thank you all for reading, and kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I've ever written a fic, partially because of the response, and partially because I couldn't sleep last night because Joe and Nicky's story was stuck in my brain. Please enjoy and excuse any typos - I am posting this at 1 am and will correct any tomorrow :). Thank you!

The door swung open. Nicky stepped behind it carefully, clutching the scalpel with all his might. He saw three sets of boots, topped by three white lab coats. His torturers. But now he was untied, armed, and couldn’t die. He seemed to be at an advantage. The three stepped into the room, and Nicky took this opportunity to stick the scalpel into the neck of the scientist closest to him. He quickly pulled his weapon out as the other two spun around. The head scientist squealed (if Nicky ever made it out, he would have to tell Joe about that) and hid behind the chair, leaving Nicky circling the third man. 

Jerkface, as Nicky had decided to call him, was taller than Nicky was. He was also bulkier, however, and had the distinct disadvantage of being mortal. Jerkface eyed his friend, who was twitching on the ground, gasping for breath. Nicky gave him about 3 minutes before he was gone to the world forever. Jerkface had his back to the now-closed door and Nicky was the only one with a weapon, or so he thought. Jerkface pulled a syringe from his pocket, and lunged at Nicky. 

Nicky dropped to the ground and rolled, avoiding the needle by a hair. He recognized that liquid as the one that had been used to sedate him. Nicky did not plan on being stuck again. Now that he and Jerkface had switched places, there was nothing between him and the door. Nicky could make a break for it now, but he had no idea how many more there were outside the door. And if he left, the two that were living would probably sound the alarm. 

So instead, Nicky appraised the two men. The head scientist who had taunted and mocked him was cowering behind the chair, muttering something. Jerkface was standing, still gripping the syringe, and looked like he wanted to pounce on Nicky. And not in the good way. The positive side was that Nicky was almost fully healed by now, and the adrenaline had finally kicked in. 

Nicky lunged at Jerkface, ducking as the other man tried to stab him with the syringe again. He stuck the scalpel straight into Jerkface’s stomach and used his body weight and momentum to tackle him onto the chair. Nicky wrenched the scalpel out of Jerkface, who looked livid. He flailed his arms about and tried to hit Nicky with the needle, or maybe just hit him at all. 

Just as Jerkface almost stuck Nicky with the needle, Nicky reached up and sliced his carotid artery. Jerkface didn’t even have time to react, the blood gushing out of him like a drinking fountain. There was blood all over Nicky, covering his bare chest and getting in his eyes. Nicky raised his hand to wipe the blood away so he could see, before he felt a sharp pain on his neck, like he was being sliced by a sword. Then he didn’t feel anything. 

-

1 hour earlier

\- 

Joe was fuming. He wanted to pace so badly, but seeing as he was in a car, that was impossible. Joe sat in the passenger seat of a van as Andy drove and Booker hummed in the backseat. How that man could even think of music at a time like this was unbelievable. 

Of all of them that could go missing, why did it have to be Nicky? His Nicky, so sweet and loving and trusting? Joe would readily have offered any of them in Nicky’s place, including himself. In fact, Joe would have died at that moment (figure of speech) if he could just know that Nicky was safe. As it was, they were on their way to a Nazi research center. Nazis, of all people. Joe couldn’t believe it. 

Nicky was supposed to be waiting for him at the safehouse, but it was empty when they returned. Joe had immediately felt a sense of dread pool in his stomach. He whirled on Andy, shouting, “I told you he shouldn’t have gone alone!” Joe whipped out a gun. 

Booker had stepped between them, trying to be placating. As it was, his anger was displaced anyway. He wasn’t really mad at Andy, just scared. It had been a long time since he and Nicky had been separated like this. Since he had not known where the other man was, or if he was even safe. 

Joe groaned, his head reeling with worry and concern. He checked his weapons again, the familiar motion comforting him. Whatever it took, he was going to get Nicky back. The rest of the universe be damned, as long as he could see those green eyes again. As long as he could see Nicky smile again. 

But they weren’t even sure Nicky was at this research center. When they had gone to where he was supposed to be, all that was there were his belongings, but there had obviously been some sort of a struggle. Items were knocked over, and Joe knew that Nicky would never leave his things like that, especially his weapons. It was almost disrespectful, how Nicky’s sword had been lying on the floor. 

Even if Nicky wasn’t at the facility, Joe would derive great pleasure from wiping out some Nazis. Joe had simple pleasures - killing Nazis and Nicky. 

-

59 minutes later

-

Joe burst into the room, guns blazing, ready to kill anyone and everyone in there. He couldn’t really bring himself to care, at that point. That was, until he saw a little man in a lab coat holding a long metal wire. And Nicky, motionless and covered in blood, lying on the floor. There were two other bodies, too, but Joe’s tunnel vision was solely trained on Nicky. 

Joe couldn’t have controlled himself then if he had tried. Later, he would barely be able to remember what he had done with the scientist. All Joe knew was that Nicky would never have to worry about him again. 

Joe leaned over Nicky, whose eyes had that terrifying look in them. Like they would not light up again. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that most of the blood Nicky was drenched with was not his. Nicky had a deep wound, straight across his neck. Joe cradled Nicky’s head in his arms, maneuvering them so that Nicky’s head was in Joe’s lap.  _ “Nicolo,”  _ he whispered reverently.  _ “My love, wake up please.”  _ Joe watched with relief as the wound began to close. 

Joe did not feel totally right, though, until Nicky gasped and jolted. He was alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so so sweet with the comments and kudos. It really means the world to me - thank you for reading! I still want to continue this, so please expect more in the future!


	4. Chapter 4 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY finally the long-awaited rescue. thank you all so much for your comments, I really mean it. this fandom is giving me sm life at a time that i really need it! please enjoy - i tried my best to write a fight scene but tbh i'm not sure how it turned out. have fun reading my late night rantings!!

Nicky jolted awake, a sharp pain going across the front of his neck. Everything was red, presumably because he still had blood in his eyes. He sputtered and gasped, rolling away from whoever was near him. He coughed, choking up blood onto the floor. On hands and knees as he was, blind, and suffocating in his own blood, Nicky was definitely not in optimal condition. 

Nicky felt a hand on his shoulder, even as he was still trying to catch his breath. Nicky sputtered, “who are you?” as he brought up his hand to attack. He was not quite ready to fight again, but felt that he didn’t have much choice at that point. 

Until Nicky heard a voice joke, “ _ you mean you don’t recognize me by touch alone?”  _ Nicky gasped and flung himself into Joe’s arms. His eyes began to well up, finally clearing the blood from his vision. Joe embraced him tightly as Nicky shuddered in his hold. Nicky immediately felt a weight lift from his chest, knowing that Joe was okay. Being able to touch him and hold him. Later, Nicky would deny the sob that had torn its way out of his chest. His relief was unimaginable. 

“ _ It took you long enough, _ ” Nicky said shakily. “ _ I had everything under control.” _

_ “Sure looks that way,”  _ Joe replied. “ _ Seeing as you were dead and there was still someone in here with you.”  _ Nicky could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest, his heart, everywhere.

“ _ I could’ve taken him.”  _ Nicky reluctantly pulled away and held Joe at arms length, examining him. No open wounds, but a few new bullet holes in his shirt. He was smiling like a madman-they probably both were. Nicky could feel Joe’s eyes raking over him, doing the same thing. Nicky was sure he looked a lot worse for the wear, covered in now-drying blood and wounds from all the experimenting. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“ _ No time for a proper reunion,”  _ Joe winked. “ _ We have to get out of here now. Andy and Booker are waiting somewhere, hopefully with a car. Still, no time to waste.”  _ With that, Joe hauled them both to their feet. He removed a lab coat from one of the fallen scientists and tossed it to Nicky. “Not that I don’t like seeing you shirtless, but you look like you took a bath in a pool of blood.” Nicky flushed, still embarrassed after all this time, and shrugged on the coat. Joe handed Nicky his sword, and Nicky looked to him gratefully. It was like having the weight of an old friend in his hand. 

Getting out of the facility would not be easy. The alarm started blaring just as the two reached for the door handle. No doubt they would have to fight and claw and kill to escape. But they were used to it by now. 

They stepped out of the room together, swords swinging and guns blazing. There were few who dared come in their path, but those that were there were dispatched quickly. In one instance, Nicky felt a bullet tear through him as the guard shooting hid behind another guard. Nicky cried out and Joe whirled around, firing a bullet perfectly between the eyes of the man. There was something musical, almost beautiful, about how they fought together. It was like they had planned it before, a sort of dance, where they were the only ones who knew the choreography. For the most part, they stood back to back, making sure they had a view in all directions while still being sure of the other’s safety. 

Until they reached what Nicky assumed was the last hallway. The only thing standing between them and escape was a locked door. Oh, and about 30 guards. Nicky peered around the corner, Joe’s hand on his waist. “ _ 30 men. Locked door,” _ Nicky whispered after he had returned to their position. 

“ _ Should be fun _ ” Joe replied, then winked. Before Nicky could respond, Joe was stepping out from behind the corner. There was yelling and gunshots, and Nicky leaped from his spot to fight next to Joe. Nicky always found a certain peace in fighting, the chaos, the gunshots, but most of all, knowing that if anything were to happen, he would go down swinging next to the love of his life. 

Soon, the only two left standing were Nicky and Joe, and Nicky heard a bullet hit the floor. He didn’t even know which one of them had been shot at that point. Nicky wrenched up one of the bodies and used his eye to open the door. He and Joe stepped out of the facility and into sunshine. Andy and Booker were leaning against a car, comparing wounds and holes in their clothing. When the door opened, both looked up and Nicky and Joe began running for the vehicle. The alarm, still blaring, seemed to grow louder as they got closer to the car. 

20 feet. Then 15. Then 10. Then 5, and Nicky was being swept up in a hug by Andy. They embraced for a few seconds, just long enough for Andy to say, “you scared me, asshole.” Then they all climbed into the car, Booker in the passenger seat and Nicky and Joe in the back. 

The alarm continued, lights flashing, as all four drove away from the facility. Nicky closed his eyes as his heart rate slowed. He was so thirsty, and hungry, and every muscle in his body ached. Now that the adrenaline was fading, he felt distinctly like he was going to pass out. Sometimes feeling pain and pleasure despite immortality meant feeling a world of hurt. Joe arranged them so that Nicky was lying on top of him, both of them laying in the backseat. Nicky felt Joe’s arms encircle him, and let out a sigh. Joe’s lips pressed his forehead and Nicky felt hands cradle his neck. 

_ “You can sleep now, my love.”  _ Joe whispered. But instead of falling into sleep like his body was craving, Nicky began to cry. Softly at first, just tears falling from his eyes, but then it escalated. Soon he was gasping for breath as he sobbed, the wave of emotions he had been repressing crashing over him. He hadn’t let himself cry the whole time they were torturing him, but now it seemed to overwhelm him. The only things keeping him grounded were Joe’s hands stroking his back and the comforting words Joe was whispering.  _ “Sh, sh. It’s okay. You’re safe now. I got you. And I’m never letting you go again.”  _ Slowly, using Joe’s breath to ground him, Nicky slipped into an exhausted sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! as always, kudos, comments, and everything else is always appreciated. I seriously love you all so much. I think I want to do one more chapter of this, just pure fluff and healing for baby Nicky. please let me know if you would like to see more fics of Nicky and Joe from me - i would love to write some more! thanks again!!


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic!! Thank you all so much for your support! Please enjoy!

The next morning, Nicky awoke slowly, his eyes swollen from the night before. Joe’s arm secured around his chest, allowing him to relax and feel a sense of security and peace, no matter what had happened. The familiar weight of Joe’s arm and presence behind his back were enough to lull him back to sleep, but right as he was about to drift off, Nicky felt Joe stir. Joe sighed and pulled him even closer, mumbling something in his neck. 

_ “What was that?”  _ Nicky asked, amused. 

_ “I said _ ,  _ it’s early.”  _ But seeming to decide that they were both awake now, Joe pulled away from Nicky’s back and shifted them so they were facing each other. Nicky looked over his beard, his curls, and Joe’s kind eyes. “ _ How are you feeling this morning? _ ” Joe’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. 

Nicky reached his arm out to cup Joe’s face.  _ “Better, now that I’m here with you.”  _ The night before came back to Nicky slowly, and he felt himself flush a little. Nicky didn’t think he was some delicate flower who needed comfort and saving, not after all they had seen. But he couldn’t deny the psychological toll that the past few days had taken on him. It had not only been the torture and the physical harm he had endured, although that was enough to scar a normal person for years. But being separated and alone when he was being tortured was terrifying. What if something had happened when he had been trapped in that lab? What if he had walked out and Joe was gone? He could never forgive himself.

But for now, Joe flicked him lightly on the forehead.  _ “Stop thinking. I can see those wheels turning. You’re okay now. I’m okay. Everyone is fine, and I for one think this calls for celebration. _ ” After stating this, Joe sat up and moved to leave the bed, but Nicky caught his arm before he could get off. 

“ _ I wanted to say thank you. For coming to get me, I mean. So, uh, thank you.”  _ Nicky felt silly saying this, after all they had done for each other. After a millenia together. But he still wanted to express his gratitude, even if it came out clumsily. But Joe just smiled at him and leaned down to press their lips together. 

Nicky felt himself melt under the attention, sighing into the kiss. Joe smiled against his lips and brought one hand behind Nicky’s neck, tilting his head up. Nicky sat up, not letting their lips separate, and hauled Joe onto his lap. Joe laughed and Nicky took this opportunity to attack his neck, peppering it with kisses and bites. 

Before they could get very far though, the door to the bedroom opened. Nicky removed his lips from Joe’s neck and blushed, looking towards the doorway. Andy stood there, looking unimpressed, one eyebrow raised. She said, “you two don’t waste any time, I see. Nicky, I’m glad to see you’re recovering. Booker and I got food so come get it while it’s still hot.” Andy walked away, leaving the door open. Which probably meant that they should continue this another time. Nicky wasn’t complaining, though, as he and Joe walked from the bedroom to the common area together. As they moved, their pinkies brushed. A simple touch, reassuring and comforting to Nicky. They sat at the table with the other two, food already spread out. 

Nicky’s face broke into a wide smile and he exclaimed, “hey thanks guys! This is exactly what I need right now.” They dug into the food, making small talk and Nicky let the sounds of their conversation wash over him. The sounds of his chosen family. Nicky was daydreaming, but was brought back to Earth when Joe placed a hand on his. 

“ _ What do you think, Nicolo?”  _ Joe asked, laughing at the blank look on Nicky’s face. “ _ Since I know you weren’t paying attention, I’ll repeat. I was saying we should take a vacation, you and I. I think we deserve it.”  _ Joe reached out and brushed off some crumbs from Nicky’s cheek.  _ “How does Malta sound?” _

-

1 month later

-

Nicky sat at the table in their cottage, reading a book that he had started earlier that day. He was almost finished with it, but the plot twists were making his head hurt. Maybe he would have been better off with a different book. He heard the door open, and Joe walked in, carrying grocery bags. 

He set them down and began to unload the contents, humming while he did so. Nicky delighted in these quiet moments, when they didn’t have to say anything to each other. Just comfort and familiarity in enjoying each other’s company. They seemed too few and far between, nowadays. They had spent about a month relaxing and recovering from everything that had happened, but they only had about a week left before they would meet up with Andy and Booker and start missions again. Still, Nicky was thankful for the time they had been able to relax. 

Nicky rose and went into the bedroom, retrieving a wrapped present from his bedside table. Once he walked into the main room again, Joe was finished unpacking the groceries and had settled on the couch. Nicky sat next to him and held out the gift.

_ “Oh? Is this for me?”  _ Joe’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and accepted the package.  _ “You didn’t have to get me anything, Nicolo. Your presence is enough.”  _ He winked at him, then said,  _ “it’s not my birthday, is it? Did I forget our anniversary again?”  _ Nicky could tell he was kidding but there was a tinge of concern in his voice. 

“ _ You didn’t forget anything,”  _ Nicky reassured him. “ _ I just wanted to get you something. Open it!”  _ Joe looked at him fondly, then kissed him quickly on the lips. 

_ “Alright, I’m going.”  _ Joe tore at the paper until a set of drawing pens, pencils, and charcoals revealed themselves. They were a bit expensive and Nicky did some research to get him the best kind, but it was all worth it for the way that Joe’s face lit up. For once, Joe didn’t have anything to say, looking at his gift, stunned. 

_ “Well, do you like them?”  _ Nicky teased, poking at Joe’s arm. Instead of an answer, he was met with Joe launching himself at Nicky. The new drawing instruments between them, Nicky felt his lips touch Joe’s. It quickly turned from a chaste brush into a passionate, revering kiss, and Nicky felt his heart melt at Joe’s reaction. 

They broke apart, a little breathless, and Joe said, “ _ I love them. Thank you so much. _ ”

Nicky blushed, stating, “ _ it’s not a big deal. You deserve it.”  _ Then all he could think of was Joe, and all he could see was Joe’s smile, and all he could hear was Joe. And they closed another chapter of their very long lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if the ending seemed rushed, but I think this is it for this one! Please let me know if you want to see more of my versions of these characters, I love them so much! And please feel free to send me prompts, I'm fandomsandflash on tumblr! Thank you so much for reading, and as always I really appreciate kudos, comments, or anything! Thank you again and please stay safe out there!


End file.
